fire emblem Path of dissention
by 7th fire
Summary: my first FE fic. be gentle and no back talk or my verbal ax comes out. "teach" summery inside. rated m for language suggestive themes and dark material in possible later chaps.


Disclaimer all rights to all characters worlds and whatnot goes to its respectful owner/owners and corporations there of. In short not mine don't sue.

note

Based on the game FE awakening this is gonna be a collection of out of pocket moments for the characters based on my first play-through of the game. The story will center on Chrom and Robin in a friendship type role. Sorry guys no yaoi. This is a story of close ties only. Any lemon. As opposed to my own discretion by my significant other will be kept to a minimum in articulation and left to the readers imagination. However where there is sweet fluff to be found I will make it. So don't bitch there will always be room for romance. Just no vivid mattress matches this time. PG13 and all that ESRB crap.

ANYWAY you all know the story if you've played the main game so ill just write a few moments of interest past the end game.

Summarizer.

Some years after the fall of Grima Ylisse finds a period of stale peace with its surrounding neighbors. Tensions are high as the word of war is brought back in the form assassination. Lady Tiki has been murdered and the people of Valm now point the finger of blame upon the crown of Ylisse. With Chrom unable to protest to this atrocity their enemies have united and formed a war machine the likes of which even Walhart could not command. The crowned kings only chance of stemming the oncoming end war that threatens his very nation lies in the hands of a possible dead-man. What will happen when the worlds savior needs protection from the world he saved?

A huge deviation from my usual places. And my latest conundrum.

FIRE EMBLEM path of dissension

ch1 reminiscing "old wounds"

it had been years since he drew the blade. Its once pristine glow now fading with what could only be described as boredom and loneliness. Its hilt rotting slowly with time and its once illustrious image fading slowly into obscurity. 'a fitting end' he thought. That the blade of hero's be resigned to the role of a monarchs scepter. Only there as a show piece when no one else could identify who their true leader was. Peace was relished yes but it lacked the thrill of battle and as such lord Chrom, as most now knew him, felt the need to reminisce with his long time partner Falchion in a way only old men and tired soldiers normally did. In silent revelry.

He thought back on the day he would truly first raise Falchion in purpose. It wasn't in his youth to test the blade who chose by destiny. It wasn't when he cut down his first bandit. Nor was it even when he squared off with his first band of brigands. No it was much further forward. His first purposeful strike dealt to defend a man he had only known a fraction of a moment. A man who would now serve history in legends that would be told for ages to come. His infamous tactician his right hand man, his brother, and best friend, Robin.

He remembered finding him lying in a field just outside of Southtown. Unconscious lying in the mud like a victim of a quick snatch and grab left to mull over his loss. Fredric hadn't trusted him a second but his presence was disarming enough that Lissa, his dear sister seemed to have no qualms with harassing him. His countenance was that of a young noble. Lithe but an underlying strength was present. Eyes a pale sapphire placed against a face of which bore both fairness and war torn knowledge. A child who had seen much more than he had any right too by regards to Chrom. Ash blonde hair splaying in every direction and the most awkwardly large mantle the prince had ever laid eyes on covering anything below the neck line. A tome hung from a leather harness caught Chrom's attention as well as an old iron sword sheathed just outside of the view of the average eye. This boy was no child, but a warrior.

The apparent amnesia he suffered from at first gave cause for alarm but something about him told Chrom that this man was bound inexorably to him in some deeper fashion than he had the capacity to describe. He had no idea this strange man would soon become his closest and most dangerous ally.

He was there when the town was attacked. Unlike Chrom had first thought the man seemed eager to fight and was skilled with a blade beyond anything anticipated. He was an oddity putting it mildly. At worst a threat, but at best surprising. He was knowledgeable, a clever sort. Cunning and deviant in combat but soft spoken.

In all of Chrom's fond memories he failed to notice Fredric approach. "mi lord. You've been staring at the horizon all morning. What ails you?"

"oh... sorry Fredric..." he was momentarily startled. "i was just thinking..."

"mi lord. is growing old quickly living in the past. You shouldn't dwell on memories. You know he wouldn't have wanted that." the stern knight was passive as he stood beside his king. "he wasn't the type to mope and wouldn't want you to be either."

"its not really moping if the memories weren't that bad." Chrom smirked remembering the day he found out of Robins proposal to Lissa. "i can only recall a few less than happy times. Most were good. Even if at the moment they didn't seem so merry."

he remembered how they had been close. Chrom was nigh inseparable from his tactician in the following months since his finding. And over the course of two more years only two people had ever gotten as close to him as this man. His wife Sumia and her clumsy feet had fallen more onto him than into love causing the mighty prince to buckle to the weight of both her armor and her charm. Then there was his dear sister. Who had always been at his side even when the eldest of their kin passed into the afterlife as she did. So it was no surprise to Chrom that Lissa and Robin were of a close sort.

That lack of surprise however was quickly proven to be a complete miscalculation on his part when he had heard Lissa scream one day from within Robin's tent. Immediately he entered sword drawn prepared to defend his sister and his best friend only to see Lissa's hand held out with what appeared to be a very expensive ring plastered to it.

"Chrom... uh... I can explain" Robin was fumbling with words and Chrom simply let him out of shock. "um... how can I put this"

"OH MY GODS Chrom this ring is huge! Look it!" Lissa was apparently more excited than dumbstruck like himself and Robin.

"Lissa?" he shook off the momentary realization that it wasn't an enemy attack "what on earth are you carrying on about?"

"um... Chrom" Robin cleared his throat. "i was going to tell you first but.. uh.. she kina got here before you..."

"about what?" he was still clueless before Robin spoke again.

"the ring... its uh... kina... well its... please don't be angry" he tried his best to back away

"for the sake of all gods man Spit it out!" he was growing impatient.

"its an engagement ring." Lissa hummed gleefully.

"oh is that all? Ha an engagement ring?" he was chuckling at first before it dawned on him "wait its a WHAT?!"

"Now Chrom lets not be hasty!" he had remembered chasing Robin in circles for what felt like hours in a blind rage attempting to pummel him for the mere thought of defiling his sister.

"ah good times indeed mi lord" Fredric snapped him out of his day dreaming. "i remember specifically you trying to show him the business end of Falchion before Lissa and I intervened."

"ahem... yes well... she's my sister." Chrom re-postured himself "i couldn't just let him have his way with her."

"an understandable sibling love mi lord. But you consented eventually did you not?" the elder knight bemused himself with Chrom's reaction.

"well of course... I couldn't think of anyone else with her. I would have been driven mad... er... more mad." the two shared a strangely familiar laugh on the memory of the endless tongue lashing Robin had received for his uncouth proposal.


End file.
